


Calm Before The Storm

by Fantasiasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasiasies/pseuds/Fantasiasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works in a bakery, and suddenly he finds himself in a cascade of events that he really doesn't predict.</p><p>As he feels caught up in something altogether bigger than he is, he laments that the scone recipe will have to be saved for later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

Castiel sighed ‘For the last time, Gabriel, I cannot m-envoy you sweets.’

Gabriel’s translucent image pouted ‘I know you Cassie, you’ll find a way. Otherwise why did we learn magic? To not get early onset diabetes? Nah.’

‘I’m the only one at risk of getting diabetes, Gabriel. Your pancreas is a survivor, otherwise you’d be dead by now. I think your blood should be about 90% sugar by normal standards.’

Castiel’s point was proven by Gabriel stuffing a chocolate éclair in his mouth quickly. ‘I foresee you surviving without my desserts, somehow. I would chance there is a plate of confectionaries behind you.’

Gabriel looked behind him ‘I thought you knew me, brother.’ He wipes an imaginary tear from his cheek ‘But I was wrong. One plate? How is that near enough? I’ve got an industrial sized fridge.’

Castiel made a face he hoped indicated he was completely done with the conversation. ‘See? Now, I have to get to the oven.’

‘No, Castiel, yours are better, please! I’ll- ’

Castiel hung up. Well, he did a disconnect spell. Gabriel had often reminded him he could perform a spell to get the pastries out of the oven and on the cooling rack as well, but the complexity of the hand movements to do it was far outweighing the benefits of not having to walk four metres.

Only Gabriel could take laziness to the extent of hard work.

He took the pastries out, did a quick spell that made them last longer and left them to cool. If only the Spell Ministry had figured out a ‘taste-amazing-always’ spell but apparently it was difficult.

Generally, only the Spell Ministry was allowed to try and make new spells for people to cast, as new spells were a liability, so if it conjured a demonic lord they could trap it in a vacuum and kill it, or a magicless zone, and contain the disaster.

There were reports on the television recently of anti-spell campaigners after a recent disaster where a new spell wiped out a whole village. According to PLI, Pacifist Labour Initiative, they believed that the world could function without spells entirely, although if it had to, they should keep the same ones. One day, they said, one country is going to find a spell that could wipe out the world. And they could use it.

Castiel doubted this was possible. For one reason, casting spells required a compatible amount of energy for the spell, no energy created or destroyed and all that. So the spell would have to be a lot of people. And the power they use would have to be very great.

Great warlocks were only different in that they managed to use their energy more efficiently in their spells, the great Ava was said to have had 100% energy conversion in her spells, although Castiel wasn’t quite sure whether she was a fable or not.

However, all this fled from his mind when he walked back into his store and it was… gone. Or rather, all his pastries, counter, chairs and tables were gone.

Had he had purple and blue striped wallpaper before? Or a strip pole? Or a lone red sofa in the middle that looked as if it had seen the deepest layer of hell?

The whole room was bare apart from those two objects. Actually, Castiel spotted something out of the corner of his eye. There was the only evidence he hadn’t been transported into an alternate dimension. On the windowsill, there was his favourite cracked coffee mug, and underneath it was a piece of paper, with digits written on.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what that many digits could mean.

He called Gabriel, who whistled. ‘Whoa, Cassie, redecorated quickly there, woulda taken you for more of a spots kind of guy.’

‘I am glad you cannot see the rest of the room.’ Castiel said. ‘Do you know what these things mean?’

‘Can’t help you. Actually, wait. BALTHY!’

Balthazar appeared from the side. ‘Gabriel, I hope this is actually work, not just the new fetish site you discovered. Ah, Cassie, so it can’t be too scarring.’

Castiel held up the paper (he didn’t even know paper was legal after the huge environmental saga five years earlier), ‘Do you know these, Balthazar?’

Balthazar’s hobby tended towards the historical and wacky, so if this was anything then he would probably know. He was also versed in quite a few languages.

‘Hmm, wow. Haven’t seen these for about 40 years. Some chap invented something called a telephone. Didn’t really take off. I think what you have there is a phone number.’

‘How do I use it?’

‘Apparently, it would connect you to a specific other telephone if you typed in the digits, but only the person’s voice. I could probably get a telephone off some black market somewhere, wouldn’t be that expensive because it’s got actual intellectual value.’

 ‘I would be very grateful. I’ll come by the building this afternoon. Is three hours enough?’

‘Yes, should be. Bored out of my tits here, honestly, don’t have much else to do.’

‘Well, bye-bye then, Gabriel, Balthazar see you at 4.’  Gabriel looked up red (or rather yellow) handed, halfway through a bit of a custard tart, as if he’d gotten lost in its creamy seductive allure.

Castiel would have called the police but he wanted to see how to proceed. He could afford a few days holiday. Making sure to lower the shutters, he closed early, giving the fresh pastries to the regular customers he passed for free. It would at least compensate them for him giving such short notice, reliability was everything if you wanted a good business.

Castiel decided to laboriously walk the way to the Favours headquarters. Two hours later he was still feeling quite energised. He’d forgotten how much more tiring magic was than walking. Then again, that was possibly the most boring two hours of his life. He decided to try running next time.

When he walked upstairs, Balthazar was already tinkering with the telephone. ‘I researched a bit, and put some magic in it so it should connect to the magical ether as it connected to ‘signal’, apparently. Took me a while, but apparently you dial a number by turning it round to the number. I can see why it flopped tricky thing.’

Castiel sat down, and meticulously started spinning the disc to the numbers. The piece of plastic felt awkward and clunky in his hand. There was a strange buzzing sound, and then it stopped. Castiel was a bit disappointed that it hadn’t worked, despite Balthazar’s best efforts. Then he heard a voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, writing takes longer than I thought. I'd forgotten.


End file.
